Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some computing devices are equipped with technology adapted to estimate the geographic location of the computing devices. One conventional technology equips a computing device with a Global Positioning System (“GPS”) receiver. The GPS receiver may be adapted to estimate the location of the computing device based on the distance between the GPS receiver and multiple satellites having known locations. However, GPS receivers may be poorly suited for computing devices having limited power resources because GPS receivers can incur substantial power usage. Further, GPS receivers may fail to operate at street level in urban areas where skyscrapers and other large objects can impede signals between the GPS receiver and the multiple satellites.